The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbines and, more specifically, to turbine blades of a turbine.
A gas turbine engine combusts a fuel to generate hot combustion gases, which flow through a turbine to drive a load and/or a compressor. The turbine includes one or more stages, where each stage includes multiple turbine blades or buckets. Each turbine blade includes an airfoil portion having a radially inward end coupled to a root portion coupled to a rotor and a radially outward portion coupled to a tip portion Some turbine blades include a shroud (e.g., tip shroud) at the tip portion to increase performance of the gas turbine engine. However, the tip shrouds are subject to creep damage over time due to the combination of high temperatures and centrifugally induced bending stresses. Typical cooling systems for cooling the tip shrouds to reduce creep damage may not effectively cool each portion of the tip shroud (e.g., seal rails or teeth).